


Get me a coffee

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You're not a PA, and you don't fetch on command like a dog.But that doesn't stop people from asking you to get them coffee.J2 help you get a little peace with a fun prank.





	Get me a coffee

You were new on the set, new face amid the sea of people hurrying around. You weren’t a PA, but since you were a new face, people often figured you were.

“Get me a coffee?”

Something you heard almost constantly your first few days. You’d just chuckle, and say “Nope, sorry. I don’t do coffee.”

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Requests for coffee started to get sassy responses, much to the amusement of everyone except the person who asked.

Some new actor was on set, you hadn’t seen him before, didn’t even know who he was playing and didn’t care. You were bringing a revised scrip to someone on the set since you had been headed there anyways. They were between takes, so everyone was just standing around.

“Hey… Hey you, can you get me a coffee?”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up as he watched you turn and stare at the guy. He nudged Jensen. “Jen…. Jen, he asked her for coffee…”

The actor eyed you for a minute. “ _Chop chop_?”

Jensen turned, a smile playing on his lips. “Should be interesting.”

“ _Sure_ , how do you take it?” you gave him a sweet smile. Jared and Jensen’s eyebrows shot up at the guy rattled off his order. You had never once agreed to get someone coffee. No matter who asked. You’d once told a big shot to get it himself before walking away.

“Your not even writing it down…”

“Good PA can remember. Don’t worry.” You smiled. “I’ll be back.”  And you walked off the set.

* * *

It was 2 days before you saw any of them again. You were sitting at a table eating lunch when Jared sat across from you with his plate piled mountain high. “Did you ever get that guy coffee?”

“Who?” you gave him a mock confused look and smiled at the grin that grew on his lips.

Jensen was putting food on his plate when that random actor walked in to get lunch as well. He looked around and spotted you smiling at Jared. “Hey, you! I never got that coffee, what kind of a PA are you!?”

“Not yours.” You answered looking at him. “And _not_ a PA.”

You heard Jensen’s laughter, and a few others laughing too, right before the actor growled and stormed off to get his lunch.

Jensen came and sat down next to Jared. “Wanna prank him?” He grinned.

“ _You_ prank, I’ll distract.” You smiled at them.

“How will you distract?” Jared asked, shoveling food in his mouth.

“Maybe I’ll _finally_ bring him his coffee.” you chuckled.

* * *

An hour and a half later, you found yourself in a near by grocers filling a cart with all the coffee on the shelf. Jared chuckling to himself as he helped. People were stopping and staring at you both like you were crazy as you both emptied the shelves of all the coffee. “What’s going on here?” a shelf stacker asked.

“Late night.” you told him. “Finals coming up.” You gave him a sweet smile.

A girl near by groaned. “I remember those nights.” She shuddered. “Good luck.”

It took a while, but you found yourself at a cash with cart after cart of all the coffee they had on the shelves. They opened a cash just for you, and her eyes were wide as you and Jared piled every kind of coffee, bean and instant, onto the conveyor belt.

“Hey, do you have anymore in the back?”  Her eyebrows shot up, Jared had asked it so casually, like this was an every day thing.

* * *

You walked onto the set, coffee in hand, holding it a bit away from your self. “Hey!” you called out. Everyone turned. “I got you that coffee.” you smiled.

He furrowed his brows. “What did you do to it?” he was eyeing how you held it.

“Nothing.” You chuckled. “I just _really_ don’t like coffee. And to be honest, I forgot your order the second I turned away from you, so I hope this is okay.”

He took it, eyeing you wearily. He took a sip, and shrugged. “Not what I ordered, but not horrible.” He gave you a smile.

You chuckled. “Maybe I’ll bring you another not horrible coffee later.” you teased.

“Don’t worry about it. Instead, how about  a chat? Maybe actually get to know you _without_ insulting you by accident?”

You nodded and waved as you walked away.

As you walked out, you winked over at Jensen and Jared who were grinning as they walked out of the parking area.

* * *

Everyone was heading home for the day, and you were walking and chatting as he made his way to his car. “You heading home?”

“Not yet. I have a few things I need to finish up here first. Why?”

He shrugged. “Was going to ask if you wanted to head out for coffee, or drinks or something.”

“Don’t like coffee remember.” you smiled. “Maybe drinks another night though.” He smiled as you got closer to his car. “Oh god.” you winced. “Oh that smells horrid.”

“What?” He looked confused.

“Ugh all I can smell is coffee. I makes me sick. I’m sorry, I need to go.”

He nodded. “You going to be okay?”

“Just need to get away from the smell.” You told him, waving as you moved away. You spotted Jensen and Jared near by.

He watched you leave, and opened his car door, ground coffee and coffee beans pouring out as his car had been filled to the top. “ **Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?** ” He yelled. You could hear Jensen and Jared roaring with laughter.


End file.
